


Fractured

by Ellezaria



Series: Dragonbros [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hurt, Hurt Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Injury, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Post-How To Train Your Dragon (2010), Whump, bone fracture, do not copy anywhere else, no graphic descriptions of injury, toothless gets injured, you can say maybe it took place in rob/dob as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: While out training, Toothless' wing gets fractured due to the failure of the mechanical tail.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Dragonbros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648771
Kudos: 42





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Finally completed coz i needed a distraction from these times

Hiccup and Toothless were flying low in the forest. Dodging the trees. A new training exercise devised by Hiccup to improve their team work.

They were flying at a moderately fast speed, trying to break their record of how much time it takes to go through the thick forest. The other riders were elsewhere in the forest, practicing the same thing.

Hiccup and Toothless sped through the trees as if they were one. Hiccup was focusing on working the pedal of the mechanical tail. Paying attention to the slightest change in the dragon’s muscles to understand the shifts and turns Toothless would make. Practicing that until it was second nature to him.

As they went deeper into the forest, Hiccup felt some slight resistance in the mechanism of the tail. Pressing up and down on the pedal wasn’t smooth as it should be. The tail wasn’t opening and closing as quickly as it should. _Maybe he should call off this exercise._

Hiccup was distracted for a second.

A tree was coming up at them at high speed.

Toothless warbled to bring him to attention. Hiccup worked the pedal furiously. It got jammed and wouldn’t move.

Toothless tried to veer to the side but it was too late.

His right wing slammed into the tree trunk with a sickening crunch. A painful howl rang through the forest.

Hiccup was thrown off of Toothless. He landed in a heap several feet away.

Dazed, he got up, stumbling a bit. His arm was throbbing in pain as he had landed directly on it. His ears registered painful whimpers coming from some distance.

_Oh Thor... Toothless._

He stumbled through the trees towards his dragon.

Toothless was groaning and flailing his limbs, in unbearable pain. As soon as he tried to move his wing, he roared in pain and crumpled back down.

“H-hey bud, you need to stop moving. I think your wing is broken. We need help. You need to settle down, okay.” Toothless barely warbled in reply, trying to settle down. 

The forearm part of the wing was rapidly swelling up. Thankfully it was not bleeding, but that didn’t mean the bone was not broken instead of being fractured.

Hiccup whistled twice, two long ones, which was their call to others for emergencies.

Snotlout and Astrid landed few agonizing minutes later. Concerned, they inspected Toothless.

“What happened?” Astrid questioned.

“Slammed into a tree.” His expression was hard, focusing on helping Toothless and stamping down on his rising panic.

Snotlout pointed at Toothless. “Is his-“

“Yes,” Hiccup interrupted, “And we’ll need large branches to use as splints.”

“On it,” Astrid said as she mounted Stormfly, “Snotlout come on!”

Hiccup studied the damage to the wing. It had swelled very much. Toothless was thumping his tail, whimpers escaping him. Guilt steadily rose in his mind like an ugly monster. He pushed it aside, _Toothless comes first._

Some minutes later Fishlegs landed; followed soon by Tuff and Ruff.

“What happened Hiccup, we heard you call—oh…” Fishlegs noticed the blossoming bruise on Toothless’ wing.

“Ouch that must be hurting.” Tuff winced. Hiccup and Toothless both glared at him.

“What do you want us to do?” Ruffnut asked, walking up between them.

“Fishlegs, Get a net large enough to transport him.” He pointed to the trees around them. “Ruff, Tuff help me gather vines for the splint. Astrid and Snotlout will be back with-“

As if on cue they descended and piled large sturdy branches of various lengths at his feet.

“Let’s go Meatlug.” Fishlegs flew off towards the village.

After they had gathered enough vines, Hiccup squared his shoulders and turned to Toothless. “Okay bud I need you to be brave for me for a moment, okay? This might hurt.”

They splinted and immobilized his wing. Through the entire process Hiccup kept encouraging Toothless.

Fishlegs arrived with the net. Toothless was airlifted to Gothi’s hut with the help of Stormfly and Hookfang. The Village Elder wasn’t well versed in dragon injuries but she did the best she could. Toothless was given some painkillers and Gothi put his fractured wing in a cast.

Toothless was brought home. He wouldn’t be able to fly for 3-4 weeks until his wing healed completely.

Hiccup looked at the sleeping dragon, and he couldn’t escape the feeling that somehow all this was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is related to this one- 'Hiccup thinks about this incident but soon his thoughts spiral away from him"  
> If you have ideas for prompts like this, leave them in the comments!
> 
> check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/59794645#workskin) of this fic where i talk about my thoughts and the process of writing it!
> 
> take care everyone <3<3


End file.
